1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to aircraft control systems and more particularly to improvements in control systems for projectile damage tolerance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In combat aircraft every reasonable precaution is taken to prevent damage to the aircraft control system from hits by bullets, shell fragments, and other projectiles. Duplicate control systems, heavier control system elements and armor to shield the more vulnerable parts of the control system have all been used. Each of these expedients has obvious disadvantages either from cost or weight penalty or from undesirable complexity. U.S. Pat No. 3,842,687, issued Oct 22, 1974 to J. D. Fansler et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application, was directed to this problem. However, in use it was determined that, upon loss of the primary pivot for the bellcrank, an undersiable amount of lost motion is introduced into the pushrod-bellcrank connection. The present invention is directed to improvements in the Fansler et al patent by which this unacceptable lost motion is eliminated